Alexa's Return
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: Alexa returns home to Bridewell after traveling to far away lands, but while she was gone  horrible things have been happening and Alexa has to face a new evil. Please tell me what you think! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE TENTH CITY!
1. Coming Home

**A/N: This will have really slow updates, I don't really know what's going to happen but I promise I _will_ update!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Patrick Carman.**

I looked up; Squire was circling high above me. This was the first time I had been to Bridewell to see my parents for a long time.

I was most anxious to see my birth mother, Renny. After seeing so many of the amazing things on my trip I wanted to tell her about them. Wovlord, my father had loved adventure, and seeing things most people hadn't. I was so excited to tell her of all the things I had seen.

I noticed Squire suddenly veer off in a different direction then we had been heading. Something was wrong.

I wished I could communicate with her, not that it would help, she was much too far away. I walked in the direction I has seen her disappear.

All I saw was many rolling hills. I was wrong, nothing was a matter, but then why had squire disappeared?

Yipes and Roland were still sailing the sea's I wished they were here, they could have made me feel much more comfortable.

Then I spotted Squire appear from behind one of the hills.

I sighed. Maybe she had simply been scouting the hills, I assured myself. It didn't help much but I couldn't let myself freak out here while I was all alone.

As we neared the walls of Bridewell I looked up at the towers, hoping to see Pervis among one of them.

Disappointingly he wasn't there. This didn't bother me much until I noticed there weren't any guards posted at all.

My heart thudded loudly against my chest. What had happened while I was gone?

Suddenly someone appeared on top of the walls.

"I need to stop freaking out so suddenly like that," I sighed, talking to myself.

The figure, stood up holding something it its arms.

Panic struck through me, as I noticed exactly _what_ it was holding, a bow and arrow, but it wasn't aimed at me, they were going for something, or possibly _someone_ in side the wall.

I ran the last hundred yards between the walls as me.

I heard a scream from inside the wall, and immediately knew what it was from.

The figure, whatever it was had shot someone inside the walls.

I realized I needed to get inside and help the people as soon as possible…before it was too late.

I gasped as I heard another scream of agony from inside the wall. The small noise was just loud enough to get the dark figure to turn its head. I couldn't make out a face but I could see two blood red eyes staring right at me. I knew at once I had been spotted.

Quicker than I had ever thought possible the shape strung its bow and pointed it at me. I could do nothing but eyes and wait for it to be over for I had no chance.

The wind started to blow and the impact never came. I opened one eye and saw the eyes of the strange form staring down at me, furious. The arrow that he had shot at me had missed by about five feet.

I started running as fast as I could towards the nearest entry to the tunnels that stretched throughout the Dark Hills and under Bridewell.

The figure on the wall continued his volley of arrows each time they got closer. Finally I found and entry to the tunnels. Quickly, I threw open the trap door and jumped in forgetting the many feet I would fall.

I landed with a groan, but I knew I was safe…for now

**This is my first Fanfic. It's very brief but it was from a dream and I wanted to write it down, this is not my best writing. Please tell me what you think.**

**Reveiw?**


	2. Family

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time. **

**I pobably won't come back to this for a while, just to let you know becasue I wasn't even sure if I was going to write more for this and then most of you liked it so I wrote more. I don't know where this is going and I need a good outline before I go much further. I'm sorry I wont update for a long time but I _will_ come back to finsh the story, but who knows if I get a lot of reveiws I could feel like writing more - hint, hint.**

**This isn't my best writing either, I'm sorry for that too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land of Elyon, obviously if you have gotten this far you have figured that out.**

I landed hard on the cold, damp floor of the tunnel. I had no idea where I was and there was no light to guide me. Thoughts of the strange man shooting the arrows clouded my mind, however hard I tried to get rig of them.

_Why was he shooting the arrows? Who had screamed? What did they want? _There was one more question that kept popping into my mind but I tried to avoid it. _Was it, whatever it was, even human?_

I shivered, although it was not from the cold.

I suddenly heard footsteps echoing throughout the tunnels. Someone was coming. I looked around for a place to hide even though I knew that it would do no good. Even if I could see there would be no place to hide. I knew that all I could do was stay quiet and hope that they wouldn't come close enough to see me.

Then the footsteps stopped. I barely let out a breath; it was extremely quiet in these tunnels. I had no idea where the person was. I knew that if they were close enough, simply shifting positions could give me away.

Something small and furry ran over my legs, startling me so that I let out a gasp. At that moment I didn't breathe at all.

I heard the scratching of the small animal scurry away, then the footsteps began again, hurried this time and I saw the light of a lamp as it drew closer.

The lamp was too bright for my eyes that had adapted to the dark so I couldn't see who it was.

I closed my eyes and images of the hooded figure with the bow stuck in my mind, I feared for the worst.

There was no telling how surprised I was when I felt myself being lifted gently off the ground and into a big hug.

"Alexa!" some one whispered in my ear. I recognized the voice as Pervis.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me!" he exclaimed. "Is it really you? Where are Roland and Yipes?"

"Yes it's me," I said, smiling. "Roland and Yipes are still sailing the seas. I just wanted to come back and see my parents, you and all the rest of my friends I've missed so much.

"Good, I'm glad you missed us but I'm afraid you haven't picked the best times to come here. For all the rest of Elyon it's great, but for you not so much. We need our young heroin back; things are not so good for us it's becoming dark even in the happiest of places." I could see his eyes clouding with sadness as he tried to explain what was happening.

"I know," I told him. "I've already had a taste of it."

Then I explained to him about the arrows and the screaming inside the wall. The whole time he watched me intently, nodding his head.

"It is a story like many others I have heard," he told me when I had finally finished. "Can we continue this conversation elsewhere? I'm guessing that there are many other people who you also wish to talk to."

I nodded. He took off walking down the tunnel I followed. That's when I noticed something sitting on his shoulder; it was the thing that had brushed against my leg.

"Murphy!" I cried.

The squirrel turned and I saw his lips curve into what I knew to be a smile. He swiftly jumped off Pervis's back and onto my shoulder. The rest of the way there he chattered excitedly in my ear. I could only make out half of what he was saying.

We finally stopped in front of large door Pervis knocked on it in several different places in different patterns, I figured it was a code.

There was talking behind the door. I could only make out brief phrases such as _who is…Pervis probably…not supposed…for another week._

Someone cracked the door open.

"It is me James," said Pervis, a smile displayed on his face.

"You're not supposed to be here for another week," I heard my father whisper.

"I know, but I found someone wandering the tunnels and I didn't think it wise to leave them here alone…something might happen," Pervis replied. He was now trying to keep a strait face but he was failing miserably.

"Bring him in," my father said.

"Her actually," Pervis corrected him.

Just then my father threw the door open and as soon as he saw me swung his arms around me. His face beside mine was unshaven. He picked me up and carried me inside the room that lay on the other side of the door.

Tears started to run down his face as his said, "She's back!"

I saw both of my mothers, my birth mother and adopted mother, look up from were they sat and jump up from their seats when they saw me.

Suddenly I was in the middle of a giant hug. Many people were trying to get to me so that they could hug me and talk to me, to find out what I had seen on my journeys. I almost laughed even when I heard Nicholas tell everyone to move out of the way so that he could give me a hug. For a moment I almost forgot about the evil that was lurking in Bridewell, none of it mattered at the moment. I as with my family, with people who loved me and for now that was all that I needed.

**Don't forget to reveiw!**


	3. Sorry! AN

I know everyone hate author notes but I'm going to post one just to let everyone know a few things

**I know everyone hate author notes but I'm going to post one just to let everyone know a few things.**

**I changed my pen name to LuvsSpunkRansom and for those of you who don't know, Spunk Ransom is Robert Pattinson who played Cedric Digory in the **_**Harry Potter**_** movies and Edward Cullen in the upcoming **_**Twilight**_** movie, so don't freak out. If you can't remember who I am still my pen name used to be Alexa Daley.**

**I get off this week for the summer so I'll be coming back soon. I'm really sorry for the people I Beta for because I haven't done any work lately.**

**When I come back I will mainly be working on **_**What if She's an Angel**_** and **_**Alexa's Return.**_** I will occasionally update the other ones but those are the main ones.**

**I want everyone to go to my profile and sign the petition I have linked as my home page, I don't care if you've never even heard of His Golden Eyes, go sign it!**

**Now…I know I'm forgetting something, I always do, but I just can't remember what. If I remember I'll come back and tell you. I'm discontinuing **_**The Fire Eater's Daughter**_** and making it as complete for the time being because I can't think of anything else to write if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I might just write up another chapter for you!**

**Sorry again for the Author's Note!**

**Luv you 4eva**

**Alexa**


End file.
